


Inspection

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Humiliation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Prompt: Kara/Karl, uniform infraction at the Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

“Dammit, Helo! You were in such a hurry the other night, you tore one of the buttons off my dress uniform.”  
  
“*I* was in a hurry? Kara, if you were in any bigger a hurry, I’d have been naked before we even hit the front door of the dorm.”  
  
“Still doesn't change the fact that I’m missing a button because of you. I won’t pass inspection today if they notice, and I really don’t need any help getting more demerits in my file.”  
  
“Well, I’d trade jackets with you, but you could wear mine as a dress.” Helo spaced out for a moment at the thought of Kara in nothing but his blues jacket. He snapped back into the real world with a vicious pinch on his arm.  
  
“Focus, Helo. I can’t fix this in an hour, so you’d better hope no one looks too closely at my jacket. If they ding me for this, you are gonna owe me. Big.”  
  
Helo sighed. Whatever he ended up owing Kara would be humiliating, but after the other night, oh, so worth it.  _Maybe I should come up with something on my own, something just embarrassing enough to satisfy her even if she doesn't get caught with a missing button._  
  
Kara came home from the gym to find just about every girl in the dorm tittering in the hall outside her door. She pushed through them all to find Karl sitting beside her desk, wearing nothing but a frilly apron, sewing a button on her jacket, in full view of everyone. She stared at him as she slammed the door.  
  
“You look good in frills, Karl. I should make you wear this more often. It’s kinda sexy.” She planted a wet, sloppy kiss on him, “Stand up. I want to get the full effect.”  
  
He put the jacket on the desk as he stood up, then turned to face Kara. She had that look in her eye, the one that had provoked him into all but ripping off her uniform the other night. She just stood there for a moment, as if mesmerized, then sauntered toward him, stripping on the way.   
  
“I was going to take a shower before we went to eat, but I don’t think I can wait.” Kara reached up to kiss him, pushing him in the direction of the bed until his calves hit the edge and he fell back. She clambered in after him and shoved his hand between her legs.  
  
_OK. Either that was a *really* good workout, or.... Thank the gods for sisters. And that is the last time I think of my sisters while Kara Thrace has her hands down my...apron._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Buttons and Frills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767356) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
